


Sometimes You Get What You Want

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But it's happening, Divorce, Harry spends an age wistfully imagining proposing to Eggsy, I swear, M/M, Marriage Proposal, paper marriage, we don't get to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: anonymous asked:Still taking prompts?? How about Harry being married in name to someone, and finally gets a divorce from them. Cue him being able to ask Eggsy
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Sometimes You Get What You Want

Harry’d given up on ever getting the divorce papers back. He’d sent them nearly five years ago and hadn’t received a text message, let alone the papers, in return. It was lucky that if they went unfiled the papers would never expire- if she hadn’t simply tossed them out they were still usable. They hadn’t even seen one another in nearly twenty years, the marriage itself one of convenience. 

Her misogynistic git of a father had put her being married as a qualification to get her inheritance and he’d known he was never going to marry a woman for love- and marriage between men was illegal and would likely remain so for his lifetime, it seemed. So why not, she got what she needed and he lost nothing in return.

But the impossible had happened: he was legally allowed to marry a man _and_ had fallen in love. And that made that paper marriage very inconvenient indeed. It was not, he reasoned, as if he _needed_ to have a piece of paper to know that he and Eggsy were _it_ for each other. They said it in a thousand ways each day, in a million thoughtless touches and warm gazes. In presses of lips and hands and besotted words that caused their coworkers to mime gagging in their presence and avoid being stuck in close quarters with them.

But he _wanted._ He wanted in a way he’d wanted little else. The way he’d wanted Kingsman and _possibility_. He’d bought a set of rings for the sheer symbolism of it, brought them to Merlin nearly a year ago and asked that they be seamed and altered- it wouldn’t do for them to need to be broken off a swollen finger, and he could be forgiven for wanting to feel Eggsy’s pulse against his own. An echo of connection, like a thread tethered between them both, perhaps one of those red strings that the legends liked to speak of.

He’d had Eggsy’s inscribed, even, like the besotted fool he was: _Full of Surprises,_ which was entirely worth Merlin’s raised eyebrow when he’d seen it. He’d left his own blank, in the hopes that Eggsy would want to fill it himself. Wishful thinking, a set of rings that would likely never see the light of day. He was not the sort of man to want the symbol without the rest of it. 

He didn’t want something sitting on his finger that he had to qualify, had to _explain;_ if he was going to give a ring to Eggsy he was going to get everything that it entailed. The show, song, and dance and anything his heart desired for it. The things he would never say aloud but likely dreamt of as impossibilities. He deserved nothing less.

So the envelope in the post, weighted and addressed appropriately, was entirely unexpected. Eggsy was due back from Romania in a matter of hours, bruised but unbroken, and they’d planned to have takeaway in front of the telly but now-

There was an envelope on the table, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to open it. To wonder as to its contents, to put an end to the mystery and either settle for what he had (which was not settling at all) or jump into an unexpected fresh start. He was glad that he’d put his glasses up in the bedroom, as his hands shook and he wiped them anxiously against his trousers.

‘Just open the damn thing, Harry. What kind of spy are you that a stack of paper has you this rattled?’ Harry muttered to himself, taking a steadying breath before picking up the envelope and tearing into it. Perhaps a bit too eagerly, as he hissed and stuck a finger in his mouth- paper cuts were awful, awful, things. But he shook it dry after a moment and pulled the papers loose, and was greeted by a brightly coloured note at the top.

_Sorry for the wait- there was another clause in the will, the bastard. If I’d filed these any sooner, it would have been for nothing in the first place. Ta for the time, don’t feel obligated to stay in touch. xx_

Harry flipped through the signed pages eagerly, seeing hers alongside his own and at the end another paper that bore the judge’s signature. _It was done._

Harry ran up the stairs to the office, threw the pile into a file, and grabbed the ring box from the false-bottom drawer of his desk before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

He had someone to meet on the tarmac.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything recommended!


End file.
